Tudo Tem Uma Primeira Vez
by Maddie STT
Summary: O primeiro beijo de Gina Weasley aconteceu de maneira catastrófica. Mas, por pior e mais odiado que tenha sido, ela nunca se esqueceu dele.


**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens e locais mencionados pertencem à J.K. Rowling, suas editoras e à Warner Bros. Inc. A fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Tudo Tem Uma Primeira Vez**

O primeiro beijo de Gina Weasley aconteceu quando esta estava cursando o quarto ano em Hogwarts. A grifinória mantinha uma discussão árdua com Draco Malfoy, um sonserino do quinto ano. Acontece que as famílias dos dois adolescentes eram inimigas há muito anos e, conseqüentemente, esse ódio mútuo havia sido passado para os filhos desde o nascimento. Draco sempre havia arranjado confusão com outros quatro irmãos de Gina ao longo dos anos, ofendendo a família da garota - que era visivelmente mais pobre do que a dele - e fazendo o possível para colocá-los em problemas com a direção de Hogwarts. Os únicos que Draco nunca se atrevera a importunar eram os dois irmãos mais velhos da garota, Gui e Carlinhos, que, tendo uma grande diferença de idade do restante dos irmãos, não estudaram no colégio na mesma época que o menino.

Havia algum tempo que Draco resolvera mudar seu alvo, passando a provocar a menina e a ofendê-la frequentemente. E, apesar de Gina deixar-se levar algumas vezes e entrar na discussão do garoto, para a infelicidade dele seu gênio era bem diferente dos irmãos. Ela costumava ignorá-lo na maioria do tempo, se dirigindo à suas aulas sem lhe dar atenção. Quando ele chamava seus pais de "coelhos" - devido ao grande número de filhos, que se totalizava em sete - e sua casa de "toca", a única reação de Gina era lançar-lhe um sorriso sarcástico e voltar sua atenção ao que estava fazendo anteriormente. Havia momentos em que ela não conseguia, porém, ficar calada. Mas suas discussões nunca a levavam a lugar algum. Os dois se ofendiam por cerca de cinco minutos, ameaçavam um ao outro com suas varinhas e ela dava as costas à ele quando percebia que estava sendo estúpida ao agir daquela maneira, tendo em vista que isso era exatamente o que ele desejava. E é claro que as atitudes da menina o irritavam profundamente.

No entanto, um dia o menino exagerara um pouco em seus insultos e Gina Weasley perdeu o controle. Todo aquele ódio guardado durante muito tempo se esvaiu em palavras. Palavras essas que a menina gritava com todas as forças na cara de Draco, o dedo em riste e o rosto vermelho de raiva, quase no mesmo tom forte de seus cabelos, a varinha segurada firme em sua outra mão, pronta para caso precisasse ser usada. O menino, pela primeira vez, arrependera-se do que havia feito assim que Gina começou a falar. Ela não calava a maldita boca! Ele estava perdendo a paciência, a voz da garota começava a dar-lhe dor de cabeça e, se ela nao ficasse quieta logo, Draco não se responsabilizaria por seus atos. Mas é claro que os "quarenta e sete" irmãos da menina o fariam, caso ele a machucasse. Fora o fato de que os dois se encontravam em um corredor vazio do castelo e os berros da menina poderiam chamar atenção de alguém - vivo ou morto - que passava ali por perto. Então, reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, ele tomou uma atitude drástica.

Em um momento Gina berrava insultos e dizia verdades na cara de Draco. No seguinte, os lábios do sonserino estavam nos seus. A princípio, ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas Draco a impediu com medo de que isso causasse ainda mais gritaria. Chocada, Gina deixou que ele a beijasse e correspondeu. Ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer, nunca tinha beijado alguém antes. E nunca poderia imaginar que seu primeiro beijo seria justamente com a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo.

Lembrar-se de que odiava Draco a fez, finalmente, perceber o que estava acontecendo. Imediatamente, ela o empurrou para longe, sentindo-se ligeiramente enojada. Lançou-lhe um olhar cortante e deixou a sala com passos firmes.

Por alguma razão, Draco Malfoy nunca mais se atreveu a insultar Gina. Continuou a ofender sua família, como sempre fazia, a provocar seus irmãos e metê-los em problemas com o professor de Poções, Severo Snape. Mas não dirigia mais suas palavras ofensivas à menina. Aquele beijo também nunca veio a ser mencionado, em momento algum. Os dois se envergonhavam do que ocorrera e se odiavam demais para parar e debater - ou no caso, discutir ferozmente - sobre o assunto.

O primeiro beijo de Gina Weasley aconteceu de maneira catastrófica. Mas, por pior e mais odiado que tenha sido, ela nunca se esqueceu dele.


End file.
